Meeting old acquaintance and finding lost love
by words0712
Summary: You just had it..but you let it go..it wasn't even your mistake..or was it..
1. Going Back

**I do not own iCarly just the idea of this story that has been playing inside my head..enjoy..:)**

* * *

><p>It has been 6 years since I left Seattle and I have to admit I miss that place, the smell of early mornings, the little shops and boutiques you run into the street and most of all the people I have met there. Most of my friends I know stayed back in the state like my two best friends, Sam whose a Co-Owner of a big fast food joint that is really selling out well, while Carly is making her way up to her career as a photographer, which I think has a great root since his brother Spencer is now a world renowned Artist. And as for me, I'm working in a huge computer company which is a lot of work at first but then it gets a lot easier since I get to have to best position, the CEO. I know it's such a great big deal but I just felt like I need a break from all of it. And luckily one of the people I know, Gibby, whom I heard is a trustworthy policeman in Seattle will be sponsoring a homecoming for the alumni's of Ridgeway junior high, and to anyone's surprise I immediately cancelled all my meeting for the weekend, called my assistant to get my car in Seattle and book a flight back to Seattle and man was I excited to be back there.<p>

It was 4 am when the plane landed at Seattle airport and smelling that breeze brings nostalgic feeling through my whole being, I walked passed by some of the fellows in the airport greeting you with their welcoming expression and then a guy in a black suit came towards me and said "Sir the key of your car is here I hope you enjoy your stay"

I gave the guy a warm welcome smile and said "I will..I hope so.." and he gracefully pointed me to my car which I had put my luggage beside me and drove of and then I found a small diner which I've never been in for quite a few years now because of all the food that was occasionally delivered into my room by room service since I've never really stayed long at my residence in Beverly hills' because of all the travelling that had to be done so it was a good deal for me to go to this place and just enjoy good food..

I stayed at one of the fancy hotel in town and then decided to phone call one of my assistant to check on my office for a couple of days because I would be having a vacation though this getaway that was supposed to be fun turned into something I would never expect.

* * *

><p>I drove my Car to the place where the reunion was being held I was nervous for the fact that I've never seen the whole gang for almost 6 years now since that was the time I started working on my own company and it was really hectic and I had no time to see them, No time for relaxation and even no time for dating which was worst because for 6 years I have live as a single guy although some of my friends back in New York tried setting me up with some girl, I just had no interest in them, and after a couple of talks a seldom live I know it's not right but I just don't want to spend time with someone that I don't like because that someone might probably be in Seattle and because of that thought my heart starts racing again to the mere fact that I would be seeing Carly again.<p>

It was past seven when I looked at the clock on the dashboard I have to admit I was late, insanely late but I don't think anyone would notice if ever I would be there, well probably because I didn't sort off actually told Gibby that I was coming so probably no one's expecting me to be there so I was quite confident that being late is never an issue and plus a lot of people are there so I might not even be noticed when I enter the hall and as I park my Car at the hotel where the event was happening I heard a loud banging of music coming from the hotel and it wouldn't be a problem for me to find where the party was so as a stepped out of the car I straightened my clothes and as I went inside I had this nervous feeling rushing up to my throat I wasn't gonna throw up but the feeling is as close a messing the whole place around and as I opened the door I saw those faces again and I kind of imagine that they look definitely the same as they were back in higschool it's just they got a lot taller and less goofier and then I lost the reminiscing face when someone slapped me to my back that I almost winced and when I look back I saw this big guy in a tux and a huge smile was drawn to his face and he greeted me "Fredooow" I blink my eyes for a couple times just to register the man's face and when everything was already clear I said "You almost look like my friend, Gibby"

The big guy gave a laugh and said "You never really lost that funny atmosphere in you Freddie," and we both engulfed ourselves in a big bear hug and I said "I'm really sorry for not giving you any notice that I'd be coming"

"That's totally cool, I'm really glad that you made it, cause some of our friends couldn't make it, because of work so yeah, I'm really happy that you're here"

I gave him a tapped on his back but not as hard as he did to mine and said "thanks men"

Gibby gave me that smile and asked "So, How does it feel being the boss of everything?"

I gave him a smile and said enthusiastically "It's pretty awesome actually, No one will yell at you and tell you that you haven't done anything good, all the travelling, Promotions and free stuff"

"You know Freddie I know you had it in you…I'm so happy for you"

"You should be" and I gave him a laugh and I noticed that he rolled his eyes and I said "anyway..How have you been doing as a cop, got some crime busting tips for their buddy?"

The tone in Gibby's voice change and said "Not much, anyway I have to go more guest are coming" and he gave me a weak smile and I looked at him in this belief and I said to myself _'What did I just said'_ but before I could catch up with him I walked pass by the bar and a lady wearing a blue long gown grabbed me in the shirt and started kissing me right in front of the bartender and that kiss was sloppy and I could be sure that I tasted rum, vodka, tequila in her mouth and I pulled away and said "Who the hell are you crazy?." And I hurriedly ran away from her and I almost bump into one of the waiters when my eyes caught a glimpse of someone I knew I hurriedly walk pass by the people dancing in the middle of the floor and when I got their she instantly turned around and there it was the million dollar smile that took sanity way from me. She engulfed me into a tight hug and I wasn't quite prepared to let go but she loosen her grip and she looked at me "Freddie"

I gave her the best smile I could and I said "Hey" those were the only words that left my mouth and I rubbed the back of my head when another girl with a blonde hair spoke and said "Fredwina..you have grown to be a full woman.." I gave the blonde girl a snotty smile and Carly said "Sam, that is not how you treat a friend who's been away for like forever and instantly shows himself up"

I couldn't help but smile at her and said "No worries and I know you need me to explain a lot of things about me and plus I missed you both specially you Carly…"

Sam gave a snort and said "Oh..so you have now the courage to ask Carly out, Way to go Freddumbs" and he gave a laugh and I looked down and without anything in my head I suddenly I said "Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow?" and after what I said I looked at her disbelief and she said "Well yes of course, It would be a pleasure"

Sam then again interrupt and said "Oh come on, 17 years of waiting, that's almost half of both of your lives" we both looked at Sam and she said looking directly at me "Look Fredwina ,Carly loves you already alright, put that into your head and stop being all shy and everything cause you look painfully awful" and then she shifted her look to Carly before I could even say a word and she said "and to you Carly please, I don't and never would want to talk about Freddie every time we are together, not seeing his face is already a big grace that god had showered upon me but talking about him just makes me wanna puke out my guts so please just tell him that you love this dweeb." And after what she said she gasp for air and step back and I look at Carly and saw her blushing so hard and I said "You really look wonderful tonight" and after what I said I was like '_Did I just said something to her from a song?' _but before my lame thought could take over she grabbed my hand and for a second there I thought that this was too good to be real because her face was inches away from me and just as we were about to kiss each other the lady who grabbed my collar and kissed me broke the closeness between me and Carly and she slapped her to her face that everyone looked at us and she said "How dare you steal my man!..seconds ago he was kissing me and now your grabbing him away from me?, what are you a rebound?" and to that I saw Carly broke down, the tears were flowing mad like river through her face and she ran out of the building and before I could hold onto her a huge fist collided with my jaw and I fell and lost trance of what had happened and I heard someone said "that's for you, you big fat jerk!"

I couldn't barely stand up from the blow but I have to stand up I could still see Carly running away from the building and I was about to dash when A hand stopped me and when I looked in front Sam had a disgusted look and said "You had done so much trouble for tonight, I thought that you were the guy for her but I was wrong, I wouldn't mind punching you and removing your eye balls out of your face but you had caused so much, go back to New York, Never come back, Niether me nor Carly or anyone else would want to see you face" and after that she walked away.

And when I looked back everyone were staring at me and I couldn't take it, and then suddenly two gentlemen grabbed me in the arm and escorted me outside the hall.A

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is quite a story, like what I said above this story has been playing sometime now in my head and I have to write it down, I don't know if it's good or bad I just want to give my mind some peace because of the craving for more iCarly episode and more Creddie, anyway R&R**

**Another thing this would probably be a small multi-chapter story probably five or four chapters since I'm trying my best to finish others stories that I'm writing..:)**

**BTW..please don't expect so much from my writing cause I'm just no good at it, I just want to share thoughts and ideas on how I fantasize Carly and Freddie so much..they really look adorable together..:D**


	2. The Guy can do anything except sing

**I do not own iCarly but I wished I did so that I would know what will happen on iOMG..:)**

* * *

><p>The two guys has a good grip on my shoulder that it was too hard for me to move and when they had put me down one of them said "Sir, I'm really sorry but you're not allowed to enter the hall again or we are gonna call the police" and after that the two of them walked away and I was sitting in the middle of the parking area looking devastated and I thought that I almost had it, She was so close to me but a woman whom I do not know comes storming into the scene, and she just caused havoc and then it resulted to me sitting here. '<em>What did I do wrong'<em>?

I walked out of the parking lot not knowing that I had a car, and I thought that it would be better if I just walk to my hotel and I can't drive in this state, I was apprehended by something that I have no idea and it was stupid. And to be honest I have no freaking' clue on where to start and what to think. So I walked like a dead man when suddenly someone from behind called my name and I heard the footstep getting closer and I took a deep breath and was ready to hit the supposed to be robber when the guy said "Hey!..Freddie..wait up!"

I looked back and I was surprise who that person was when he approached me panting and said "You walk fast, you know that?"

I still couldn't believe who I was talking to I mean this guy could never purposely remember me since I never made friends with him even during that one episode in iCarly and I just said "I'm sorry?"

The guy caught his breath and said "Don't you remember me?, Jake..Jake Randall"

I know who he was but I never expected to run onto him specially not at this time of my life and said "Yeah, I do remember you, I mean who could forget the guy who could almost do anything, even fly"

He looked at me in disbelief and said "You still remember that?"

I nod at him and he said "So you went to Ridgeway reunion party I guess"

I gave him a weak smile and said "Yeah"

"And I supposed it didn't turn out well?" He smiled and I look at him "You notice?"

He nodded and I said "I never did expect it that way to end"

Then there was this awkward silence, Since we haven't' actually been friends and when I looked at him I could see in his face that he was going to ask me what happened so I took out the liberty to speak up so that the conversation would end but before I could say anything he spoke "I think that lady was just having a bad night. I'm sure Carly will understand"

I looked at him and said "You were in there?"

He smiled and said "Well sort of, I was heading out when I heard the music stop so I came running back inside to see what is happening and then I just saw you on the ground lying flat I asked one of my friends and they told me what happened and before I could get back I just saw Sam walking out and you out of the scene"

"And you look for me?"

"Well, I came back to my Car and then I saw you walking like you were out of your mind so decided to follow you"

I looked at him and was kind of puzzled why this guy is trying to catch me and he spoke "I just thought that maybe you could need a friend or maybe someone to talk to and plus that party is kind of boring for me"

And after his long explanation he said "So you want to go have a drink?"

At first I wanted to reject his offer since I just wanted to be in bed and forget what had happened tonight but then the thought of letting this night out off my system, I accepted it and it was good because there was a bar just across the road so when we had sat on the counter and ordered us some beer I said "Thanks for being a good friend, I never thought I would be running into you tonight"

He smiled and said "You know you were lucky enough that Gibby just gave you one blow cause if he did more than that you wouldn't be drinking in that beer right now"

And come to think of it I never really knew who punched me right in the face earlier that evening and I said "It was Gibby?"

He smile and said "Yeah, Gibby's gotten big and strong"

I looked at him then suddenly my jaws started hurting and I said "I know, I couldn't even feel my mouth right now"

And both of us smiled and he said "So was it a chance that fate took away from you?"

I grab my mug and drank from it and I could taste the bitter answer to that question and said "Yeah, It was like someone put butter into my hands while I was holding her, slipped away"

He looked down and said "You know what Freddie, I admired how you love Carly for like Forever and I just think that giving up right now is not an option for you"

I looked straight at the band who was playing country music and said "I was gone, I showed up unexpectedly and then I messed up.. Shouldn't that be enough for me to just give it all up?"

"I don't think so.."

I couldn't believe that he was pushing me to go forward with my feelings for Carly but what had happened tonight was like the end of it, and I said to him "I don't think this conversation will go nowhere...Here I'll pay for our drink I better turn in early I have to catch a plane tomorrow morning" and I put the bill on the counter and he said "You're not running away are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I should, I need to probably give up and just raise the white flag"

He gave me a loud chuckle and said "That wasn't even your fault dude"

I turned my back and asked "Why are you talking me into this?"

He stands up and said "I told you it wasn't even your fault, but if you wanted to leave go, but don't be for long, maybe let this night pass then go talk to her, but don't run away, cause running away would just bring you right back where you started, you need her to move forward"

I looked at him and said "You talked like you knew me so well" I was getting piss on the way he talks though he has good points and I continued "I leave my life 6 years without here, I can do it anytime, I know I can move on."

He again gave me a laugh and said "You know what Freddie I may not be as big as Gibby but I wanted to punch you right now in you r face, you're a jerk."

My fist was balled and before I could hit him he said "You're not going to punch me Freddie, cause if ever you are really going to do that your just letting me know that you're a jerk and a quitter, you just don't have the courage to tell to yourself" he moved forward and said "You and Carly are both for each other, Maybe tonight wasn't actually your night but 'm pretty positive you two would be together someday and he walked pass by me and said "It was good seeing you Freddie." And he disappeard all of a sudden and I was pretty sure that what he said wasn't really going t happen since I know Carly wouldn't like seeing me ever again. I was sure of it, But i 'm positive that I want to make thing right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here is the second chapter, I want to thank the two people who gave review..THANKSOMUCH!**

**I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote, probably 2 or 3 more chapters then this is done..I hope you all enjoy, R&R**

**Also, I can't wait for iOMG..excited for it..:)**


	3. The guy who fell off the Elevator

**I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>I hurriedly went to my hotel room and picked up my phone and called my assistant telling her that I have to meet all the board of directors and the rest of the company tomorrow afternoon and asked her to book me a flight back to New York, I know this decision is quite risky but I will put everything on the line just to be with Carly even if it means I have to leave the company for awhile or I might never come back, but right now I really don't care about the fame and fortune cause I just want happiness and that is her.<p>

It was 7 in the morning when I received a text message coming from my assistant saying that everything is 'OK' and my flight would be 9am this morning I hurriedly rush to the shower, brush my teeth, and grabbed the small suitcase full of unfolded shirts and I hailed a taxi Cab and went to Seattle airport.

The Flight was a 6 hour strip so I had time to prepare what I have to say. And when I got I there I instantly took a cab from the airport and went to my office my assistant asked me why did I wanted to see the board of directors and the rest of the people in the company immediately I told her everything and she asked me if I was sure of it and I said "Yes, I'm Sure of it" and so I had a meeting with the big people and it was a bit chaotic inside with that outburst of news and they said that they have to elect another new president while I'm gone and I accepted it although it took almost two months for everyone to have the same decision and hailed a new president for the company, Though a lot of them keep asking me why I have to live this urgent I just told them "I'm going to go back to the place where I runaway" and every single one of those people that I had spoken with were completely lost and puzzled to what I said but for me it was like what Jake said "I couldn't runaway without her, I need her, I need Carly"

* * *

><p>As soon as the trouble in New York ended I took a flight back to Seattle and I found this small apartment on the 3rd floor of an old building and I decided to stay there for awhile since I wanted to start fresh, I wanted to not use any of the earning I got from the company and as I got settled in I decided to have a lunch at a fast food joint near my apartment and when I got there I went to the line and ordered some salads and burger and coke and when I settled into one corner table I devour my meal for I was to hungry and missed out breakfast that morning and while I was chowing down on my food I heard a very familiar voice and when I look around I saw Sam talking to some costumer she was wearing this red and blue stripe blouse and there was an name plate saying 'Samantha Puckett, Manager' I wiped the excess sauce on my mouth and headed for her direction and I as soon as I got there, she noticed that I was standing in front of her and she said "You don't have to be here, you know that"<p>

I look at her and said "Sam, Can I just please explain to you what happened that night 2 months ago"

She grabbed my collar and smiled at the costumer she was talking and pulled me out the restaurant and said "Freddie, I don't care what happened back there 2 months ago, It was all your suck up fault, I tried my best to help you with Carly but you just spoiled it, you're a jerk, a big fat rich jerk Freddie"

I look at her and she was really mad and I said "Sam, the lady that caused all of that trouble was very unknown to me, I don't know her, When she said she kissed me it was true but I didn't want her to, she pulled me in and smack her lips to mine, but me going out with her no way, you know that I love Carly so much, and I wouldn't trade her to someone that smell and taste like puke"

Sam rolled her eyes and she said "You don't have to explain that to me Benson"

"I know…that is why I 'm gonna ask you if you know where Carly is staying I check back at Bushwell but Lewburt screamed at me and told me that she moved out and I thought that the man was going to die so I left, do you know where she lives know?"

Sam looked at me and said "of course I know where she lives I'm here best friend, idiot"

I gave her a sigh and asked "would you care telling me where she lives"

She hesitated at first but then she said "you owe me big time for this Freddie, I'm not gonna give any exact place just this" she look at me and continued "around the block you will see duplex houses all lined up, it's up to you to find which door she lives."

I look at Sam and saisd "Thanks so much Sam"

She turned around and said "Don't think of it as a favor alright, just get out of here!" and she went inside the restaurant and I hurriedly ran to the next block and saw houses lined into two street and saw an old man with his dog and asked him "excuse me sir?"

The old man look at me and said "Yes, May I help you young man"

I smiled and said "Do you know where Carly Shay lives?"

The old man was silent for a while when he said " Oh Carly, the sweet Miss Shay, she lives at number 134, the one with mahogany door"

I smiled at him and said "Thanks you very much sir"

I ran while counting the numbers on the doors and then suddenly I found myself standing at door 134, I fixed my hair and thought to myself that I know this won't go well, but I'll explain to her, she may not understand it but at least I explained and I sighed and knock on the door.

I heard footstep getting closer and my heart was pounding hard when the door opened I saw a man with a buttoned up white shirt and he asked "May I help you sir?"

I look at the guy and said to myself 'Probably Carly' s Cousin staying in for awhile' and before I could speak he asked me again "Uh sir May I help you with anything?"

I looked at him and said "Is Carly there?"

The man looked at me and I noticed that he was almost the same age as me with a spiked up hair normal built and a blue eyes and dimple and said "Yeah, she lives here wait up I'll just call her, she's in the kitchen"

I waited for her and heard some whispers from the inside then I saw the guy coming back and he said "she'll be here in a few second, uh excuse me, I'll just be upstairs"

And he exited from the stairs and in just seconds I saw Carly in a white shirt and she was holding a phone when she looked at me and said "What are you doing here?"

I notice that she doesn't want to see me but I don't have to stop and turn around I have to explain to her everything and I said "Carly I want to talk to you"

"No we don't have anything to talk about, please Freddie leave"

She was almost in tears when she said those to me then I said "I want you to know that the girl in the party 2 months ago was a total stranger to me I've never been out or have never been dating anyone since I left Seattle, Carly I Love you, and I feel really sorry for what happened that night and I wanted to run after you but Sam stopped me and told me I had done enough damage then two guys grabbed me I don't know what to do, I was lost, but then I realize that if I tried explaining this to you probably we could be friends again, I don't care if you're feelings for me that night was gone, I don't care, I can wait for another 10 years or forever for you, I don't care, I just want to be with you please Carly I want you and nothing else" and after what I had said I was crying really hard I was looking down when she spoke "Freddie, I don't care to what happened 2 months ago, I just want to forget it so please go away." After what she said my heart felt like it stopped beating and I said "No...I came back here because..." and before I could finish what I was going to say a man called out and said "Babe have you seen my tie, the blue one?"

Carly look at me pleading and said "Please Freddie, I don't want you to ruin this, you have done enough, Please go" and she closed the door and I was standing there crying like a baby that has lost his lollipop, I could still hear her voice inside my head _"Please go"_ I could never take it I walked away from her apartment like a dead man, like 2 months ago, the same situation the only difference now is that she doesn't love me no more.

I held myself hostage inside the apartment for 3 days eating only Chinese ordered food, I was to down to even go out and eat but one night I don't know why but my feet was like wanting to move by itself and I drag myself into one of the local pub that was just few blocks away from my apartment I sat down on one stool in front of the counter the band on the stage was playing one of the script song which was 'Nothing' and I ordered one beer when someone tap me in my shoulder and said "Freddie? Freddie Benson?"

I look up at the guy on the other side of the counter and said "excuse me?" I blink for a couple of times when I suddenly recognize the man standing in front of me and I said "Shane?"

He look at me and said "Yes, Exactly, your friend from the AVI club back in Ridgeway, you remember me" and he smile and I said "yeah" and then silence came up to us when he said "Well it's my break so you want to join me for a drink?"

I couldn't really ignore his invitation and probably wouldn't shout at him since he wasn't even the one I should be mad with so I said "Sure"

He took off his apron and sat beside me and ordered a bottle of beer and said "How have you been? You look quite awful Freddie"

I know he noticed the bloodshot eyes and the weary eye bags that was hanging on the bottom of my eyes but what he said caught me off guard "You must be having a hard time with Carly right now"

I looked at him and asked"Excuse me?"

He looked at me shyly and said "I sort of heard what happened during the reunion"

I look at him and sighed and he continued "and I also ran into Carly a couple of days ago and.." He stopped for a awhile and looked at me and continued "She was dating this friend of mine, his name is Calvin, His a drummer in a local band, they met during the time Calvin's band was performed here and then they started going out" and before he could say anything else I said "I get."

I was sure that he knew that I was serious and then he took a drink in his bottle and said "You know it's not too late"

I look at him and said "Yeah right"

He smiled and said "I'm not kidding…it's really not that late Freddie, they've been going out for like a couple of weeks and I'm sure that right now they are still getting to know each other, it's not like they are getting married or something"

I look at him and said "I know, Iget it…I just think that I have to leave her alone, I think she's happy with him"

He took another drink and almost half emptied the bottle and said "Are you sure? I mean Freddie I never knew you were a quitter"

I didn't want to continue where this conversation was so I decided to say my goodbye and paid for my drink but before I could leave he said "I thought your gonna fight for Carly no matter what?"

I heaved a sigh and said "That was before, I have to move on, I have to let her go so that she could be with someone who makes her happy, and she already told me to leave her, you get it now?"

He stands up and said "Yeah I get it, you are giving up already"

And then without anything else he punched me right to my face and when I stand up he said " you know I could lose my job because of what I did to you but don't you tell me that you are giving up on Carly caused I know she loves you and you love her too, so don't try doing anything stupid like giving up on her" and he held out his hand and I grab it and he said " take it slow, Get some job, make yourself feel good then do what you do best, fight for Carly" and he smiled and put on his apron and went inside the kitchen while I was left standing in the middle of the pub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and I wanted to say a shout out to the only person whom I think is reading this story sweetStaree123, thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it..:D**


	4. The Guy who collects Pee Wee Babies

**R&R**

* * *

><p>I woke up quite early the following day, I thought about what Shane told me that night and I realized that he was right, before I could fix anything I should at least fix myself first and it means finding a job, I ran through some old newspaper and found this one company that needs people who knows computer and without any hesitation I grabbed my jacket and went to the address of the establishment.<p>

When I came inside I had the feeling that I was back in New York again, because the space looks exactly the same as our building although it's just a bit smaller but looking at the interior it has a very contemporary feel in it and as I walked down the hallway I was surprised to see a line of unemployed people all sitting and waiting for their turn to be interviewed. I sat next to a guy who smelled l like a taco truck and he looked at me and said "You trying you're luck young man?"

I gave him a smile and gave him only a nod and he continued "You're not gonna get it" and he looked away and I gave the man a shrugged.

It was a long wait but when my turn came I inhaled as much air as I could get and go through the whole interview, though I've been a boss before it still scares me to be interviewed, it makes me think of all the interview I got before I became big but I was confident and I was hoping to get the job, and when I came inside I saw a chubby old man and he said firmly "Please sit down"

I sat down on the right of the table and he spoke "It's really an honor to meet you Mr. Benson"

I looked at the guy puzzled and asked "pardon me?"

He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and told me "I heard about you and you're company, and it was a total lost for you to let go of it, and to know that a very successful man in the computer industry walks right into my office to work for me, it really is a great honor and by looking up to your resume I just think I found the right guy for the position"

He stands up and offered his hand for a shake and I grabbed it and he continued "Welcome to the company Mr. Benson" and after that day, the following days went pretty well, I got to move out of the old building and rented a newer and bigger apartment and I bought a second hand Car so that I could have an easy access to my workplace because taking the bus was really a hassle to any working person.

One Night while I was going through some paper I heard a loud music coming from my neighbor and the music was more of a pre-schooler song so while I was checking the papers in my hand I went out and knock on the door and when he opened I said "Hey men. Do mind turning the volume of the kiddie song down I'm trying to work on something here"

The guy stood their and I look up at him and he suddenly he said "I know you, you're that dude on iCarly years ago"

I look at the guy and thought that he was one of our fans and I said "Freddie Benson"

"Oh!...that is you" and he grabbed my hand and he sort of hug me in a manly way and I said "Yeah, I was behind the Camera, Never thought you would notice me"

"How could I not, by the way I'm Griffin, Remember?"

I look at him for a second and said "Whoaahh, you got beard now"

He smiled and said "Lady's love bearded man" and he laugh and said "Would you like to come in?"

I was hesitant at first knowing that I had to do something but then again my feet were on it again, it drag me inside and when I look at the place it was full of cabinets that has pee wee babies in all sort of costumes and some are still in their box form and I suddenly blurted out "Wow"

Noticing my reaction he said "I know, isn't it cool having all of them surround you"

I look at him and thought to myself that it's not cool, it's creepy but since I don't want any fight at this time of the night I just said "Well, yeah, of course specially for a guy like you" and I smiled so that he wouldn't notice that I was just lying and he suddenly spoke "Well, I mean were guys but you can't resist this little babies, any way care to sit down, I'll just grab you some drink" I had a feeling that the guy was utterly nice and good looking but the only weird thing is his collection of dollies or pee wee babies as he said.

He came back with a glass of soda and put it down on the table and he asked "How's life?"

It was one of those conversations were in you just want to stay out of it but something in me keeps controlling what I do and because of that I suddenly blurted out "Pretty much like nothing"

He look at me curiously while I try to not to look at him when he said "I know, It suck doing almost the same thing every day" and he took as sip of his cola and continued"By the way, How's Carly doing, I heard she is a photographer here in Seattle"

That question made me spilled the cola I was holding and he said "Did I say something wrong?"

I look at him and thought,_' is this one of those conversation I had with Carly's ex Boyfriends?..de javu'_

"Freddie"

I look at him surprise and said "She's fine, she's doing as I know of, well"

He smiled and said "It's good hearing that, but are you two not like a couple? I mean not that I'm barging in to your personal life but I was just curious"

I couldn't actually think of the answer to his question but then again that inner demon that's been controlling me started to take over again and I said "We're not going out, His actually with somebody right now"

He looked at me in disbelief and said "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I thought Carly likes you and just uses my pee wee babies as an excuse to break up with me, I apologize"

I smiled at him to let him know that it was ok but he continued "So, you're cool with her dating somebody else?"

I smiled and said "I'm trying not to give up on her but I just couldn't do it, I guess"

"Oh come on Freddie, Don't lose hope, do something"

I look at him and asked "something like what?"

"I don't know, the thing you're good at…making her notice you"

I smiled and said "I'm not good at it, because if I was good at it, me and Carly would already be together"

"Well yeah, you're good at it, you stole her away from me"

I was kind of shock on what he said when he spoke "no worries I got over it long ago, but still I know you were the reason why she broke up with me, the girl is all over you Freddie"

I couldn't explain to myself what I'm supposed to feel the moment he told me that and asked "That's not true, she likes bad boys"

"She does, though she is more into guys like you"

"How did you know that?"

"Don't tell this to her alright?" he put down his cola and continued "When we were still dating she left me in her bedroom, and I was sitting there all bored and had nothing to do when suddenly I saw this notebook, I didn't intend to look at it but since curiosity was trying me, I opened it and saw this entry that only says _'I'm tired of waiting for the boy living next door'_ and before I could look into the notebook more she came inside with a juice in her hand, luckily she didn't notice me looking at her personal diary"

I couldn't let the words out of my head, I don't know how to prove it but what his saying maybe real and suddenly I spoke "I don't know what to say"

"Well I have to say something" he stands up and went to one of his pee wee babies collection and continued "Do something about it, I know you're not giving up but nothing will really happen if you don't do anything, speak up, be a man tell her what your really feel"

I look at him and nodded and I stand up and said my goodbye and he waved at me and I left his room still thinking and I said to myself "This thing happened to me before".

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning still having the odd feeling that it had happened to me last night was the same thing that happened to me few nights ago, talking to this guys and giving me advice but then all of what they said were true, I had to stop running away from it, I should never give up, and I should speak up and be a man, but I don't know how. I need a chance.<p>

* * *

><p>I went to my office quite late that day and I was setting my computer when one of my officemate called me and said that Mr. Willow would like to talk to me.<p>

I came in to his room and it smelled like burnt paper and I said "Good Morning Sir"

He looked back and said "Freddie, Sit down, sit" and he gestured his hand to the chair on his right and continued "Just the guy that I would like to talk to"

I smiled and he said "You know that this company is just starting and you also know that we will be having a dinner party for the big people in the industry right?"

I sat up straight and nodded my head and he continued "Freddie, I want to ask you a favor"

I look at him and asked "What is it sir?"

He puff his tobacco and said "I want you to be my guest speaker"

I look at him surprise and he said "You were successful before and I know you can be successful in the future and a good way to welcome those investors is for you to tell or maybe just give them a warm welcome, tell them how your life went from how you became successful and how you ended up working here in my company"

I still couldn't believe what the guy said and I asked "Sir, It would be an honor, but I don't think it should be me speaking up there, I mean it should be you, since you're the owner of this company"

He laughed and said "I know, but just you and me I get a little stage fright when I see pools of people staring at me, and plus I know you had great experiences in speaking with press people and the likes so I think you're fitted for this task"

I still don't know what to say and he said "Here is the invitation, dress nicely, and I will be seeing you there" and he handed me a thin folded paper and he continued "Help me make this company big, would you Freddie"

I couldn't do anything so I accepted his offer and he gave me a handshake and when I went out the door I realize _'I've never been to a party since months ago'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter..:) R&R**


End file.
